1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a high frequency positive pressure ventilation system. The system may be configured to maintain a time averaged airway pressure level at a target time averaged airway pressure level and/or a peak-to-peak pressure difference at a target peak-to-peak pressure difference.
2. Description of the Related Art
High frequency ventilators are known. High frequency ventilators are used for delivery of low tidal volumes of breathable gas. High frequency oscillatory ventilation (HFOV) is a widely used type high frequency ventilation that uses a piston based system for generating positive and negative pressure oscillations. In addition to manually selecting the frequency of the high frequency ventilation, a user typically manually selects a peak-to-peak pressure and a mean airway pressure. The peak-to-peak pressure and the mean airway pressure determine a delivered tidal volume and an oxygenation of a patient's lungs. In high frequency oscillatory ventilation, peak-to-peak pressure is controlled by piston settings and the mean airway pressure is controlled by a balloon valve in the expiratory limb. The user manually adjusts the settings of this valve as the conditions in the patient's lungs change.